


April 1st

by Chxlsy



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: April Fools, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxlsy/pseuds/Chxlsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iris plans a surprise and Brett doesn't know the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 1st

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives 14 days late to April fools with starbucks*

The night before

Iris giggled as she put the finishing touches on Brett's prank, the papers fluttering as she tacked them up on the wall. Blank spaces became scarce, and soon Iris was left standing in front of the completed prank. She felt a surge of pride. 'I can't believe I didn't have to put up any repeats!'

"Is everything ready, Captain Neil?" The Captain looked up, tape fluttering from his fingers. It hadn't taken much to convince Neil to help her, and he even posed for the camera along with her sometimes. Although someone wasn't as compliant, she thought as she remembered having to track down that someone for pictures, even though his companion was thrilled to help with Iris's plan. The plan she's being coming up with for the weeks leading up to April 1st.

"All ready, Iris. We should leave; we're the only ones in the office at this point." Neil straightened, towering over Iris. She put two thumbs up before reaching for her phone, choosing the camera app and holding it up. 

"Say cheese, Captain!" 

-

Brett's alarm went off, an annoying beeping by his ear. He groaned as he sat up, his wild bed head making it hard to see. Pushing the snooze on his alarm clock, he got up and stretched. Brett walked throughout his home, performing his usual morning routines. Finishing up his braid, he hurried to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Settling in the chair with a bowl of cereal, he opened the newspaper and began to read. 

-

"Hello, Vice Captain Brett. These are for you." The officer manning the front desk smiled and pushed a packet in his direction. Brett glanced at the top before picking it up, thumbing through the pages that he and the Captain needed to sign. 

"Thanks." He would go to Neil's office before his own, and have him sign the papers while he watched. The Captain may be one of the best in the force, but he tended to distract himself when it came to signing papers. He preferred to be out in the field, meeting different people and solving crimes. Brett had to make sure all the right papers were signed and filed away. Walking towards Neil's office, he continued to read, not noticing how his office windows were ominously blacked out.

"Good morning, Captain. These need to be signed." Brett said as he handed the packet to his superior. He didn't notice Neil's grin. 

"Here you are, Vice Captain Brett." 

Brett took the papers, catching the Captain's chuckle.

"What's so funny, Captain? Is there something in my teeth?”

"It’s nothing, Brett. Have a nice day.”

Brett frowned. The captain was acting weird, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He nodded and turned, heading for his office. He really needed another cup of coffee, but the machine has been broken for weeks. 'I really wish I hadn’t sent Iris to get coffee that one time…' To be fair, he hadn’t known that she had no clue how to work the machine. He just assumed everyone drank coffee, and so knew how to work a machine. 

“Gah!” 

Brett pulled himself out of his thoughts to find Iris on the floor, rubbing her head. She glanced up, a scowl on her face and her mouth already open, ready to yell at whoever pushed her over. A scowl that cleared as soon as she saw Brett.

“Oh! Hi, Vice Captain Brett!” She stood up and brushed herself off. Brett sighed, wondering how she could already be filled with energy this early in the morning.

“Hey, Iris. Sorry about that.” Iris nodded and grinned, which Brett assumed meant she accepted his apology.

“Why are you outside my office? Don’t you have investigations to permit?” He asked, reaching for the door leading to his office. Iris pouted, crossing her arms.

“What? You not happy to see me, Vice Captain?”

His response died in his throat as he opened the door, taking in the pieces of paper nearly covering the entire office. They all had pictures on them, shaped like they were taken on a phone. He picked up the only one on the floor, and he turned to Iris, who was trying to hold in her laughter.

“Iris, why is there a picture of you and Captain Neil posing in front of my office, which happens to be covered in other pictures?”

Iris completely lost it, her hair flying as she laughed. Nei, who had walked up to see what the commotion was, joined in with small snickers instead of Iris’s howls. Brett gaped at the captain, with a look of you’re encouraging this? The captain put up his hands in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. 

Brett walked into his office, which was covered in selfies that mainly featured Iris and others around the office. He wondered how long she had been planning this this, since none of the pictures really repeated.

“Check the desk! I put my favorites on your desk!” Iris’s words were barely recognizable with her chortles, clearly enjoying her prank and Brett’s facial reactions. He glared at her, moving to his desk. 'At least there’s none on the chair.' He sat and looked at the pictures stapled to the top of his desk. His mouth dropped open.

 

“Is that…?”

“Teo! It’s Teo, from when he found that illegal auction and I was sent to investigate!”

“Iris, did you tackle him?”

The pictures were arranged in order, starting with a blurry selfie of Iris running towards two figures. It was very clear on what happened, Teo noticing the way-too-energetic dragon in the split second it took her to jump on him. He may hate that human, but he would never wish Iris with a camera upon him. Brett rubbed his eyes, a headache forming. Neil was smiling, and Iris was still in fits of giggles. 

“What did I do to come in to this today?” Brett was already wishing for more coffee and a more serious captain.

Iris stopped her giggles and looked at him, confusion flitting across her face. “Vice Captain, do you know today’s date?”

“Yes, it’s April 1s-” Brett stopped, fully realizing what that day meant. He groaned, earning more laughs from the captain of the investigation unit.

'I guess it’s a good thing she doesn’t drink coffee.'

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I spent energy on this. This is sort of a warm-up I wrote one day that I decided to publish. Constructive criticism is welcomed! (Oh, and to everyone who commented on any of my stories, thank you!! Your comments made my day ;u;)


End file.
